


Hunter of Huntresses

by SAZEREX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAZEREX/pseuds/SAZEREX
Summary: There are only two kinds of Jaune Arc smut fics: either he's a cuck, or he's a sex god. There is no in-between.Sort-of AU, here we see Jaune getting it on with a few RWBY girls in this smut fic. Follow him and his erotic escapades in his sexual relations with the different women on the show.Maledom, Big Cock, Netori, Harem. More tags to be added.Posted from my HF account.





	1. Ruby Rose, Deflowered.

“Oh, dust. Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK––!”

Throwing her head back, the silver-eyed girl screamed at the top of her lungs––something she had grown accustomed to throughout the night. Copious amounts of sweat beaded down her pale body as she came from the fierce pounding she was receiving. Lying on the bed in a motel room, she gripped the sheets from the sheer intensity of the fucking. The girl’s petite body bounced a bit from every thrust as her lover made, as he battered his large phallus down her breeding hole in a furious mating press. Each thrusting motion rocked her body, letting her loosely-hanging breasts bounce freely. Her legs were raised above his shoulders, a bit sore from flailing throughout the intercourse. 

Her pussy was red from the hours-long fuck session that began earlier that night, and the sheets were drenched by the bodily fluids that oozed out of her used poontang. Her voice became hoarse after the series of moans she let out during the sexual congress, evidence of the number of times she orgasmed throughout the night. Her ample chest heaved as she breathed heavily, euphoria temporarily numbing her to the rough plowing the blonde-haired man was still giving her. 

“Ah, I’m cumming too.”

The male in question paused his thrusting by plugging his ejaculating cock into Ruby’s pussy. For the seventh time tonight, Jaune Arc filled a condom with an abundant amount of semen. He groaned as his viscous fluid filled the rubber, basking in the sheer pleasure derived from dominating his female lover. 

Exiting the used hole, Jaune sighed as he took the condom off his lengthy cock. After tying a knot, he placed the sealed rubber among the others on the nearby bedside table––proof of his virility. Looking back at his exhausted, unresponsive partner, he smirked.

“How was that for training?”

=––=

A few hours earlier…

“I can’t believe this.” 

Ruby Rose despondently walked along the lamp-lit streets of Vale. She had just come from a brutal roasting (though her sister called it teasing) in Beacon, regarding how much of a kid she was compared to her team members. She was used to the ‘little sister’ position, but she was team leader now. Team leader! And they had the nerve to call her kiddie despite that. Besides, she’s been drinking milk for how long! She would be hitting her growth spurt sometime soon. It was all fun and games at first, but noooo, Yang just had to bring up the topic of sex, and let the whole team find out that she was the only one who hadn’t lost her virginity yet. 

“It’s not my fault that they’re all slutty…” she grumbled to herself. “Besides, I don’t know many boys.”

The only boy she knew (or actually had any interaction with) was Ren, and he was taken. He said he was single, but everyone knew that he belonged to Nora. All her other friends were girls, and from what she knew, none of them were openly lesbian or bisexual (yes, she knows those terms). Weiss had Neptune as her boyfriend, and Blake had her, erm, ‘experience’ with a past boyfriend who she would not name. Her smutty novels were also great indicators of her…tastes. And as for Yang––

Well, she had her cavalcade of tit-hungry boy toys who she had on her beck and call. She would often disappear after school for a nighttime booty call with another student. Though she frequently complained about them ‘not measuring up to her standards’ (whatever that means), she was by far the most sexually-experienced individual on Team RWBY. Pyrrha wouldn’t say anything about her sexual experiences, something about ‘PR’.

‘I cannot confirm nor deny any of your statements.’ Pyrrha’s answer sounded automated, as if she religiously recited them everyday of her life. Numerous tabloids would print articles of possible Nikos-related sexcapades, but her marketing team would always find ways to shut them up, dismissing them as ‘fantasy-induced rumors’. As for Joan, as far as Ruby knew, Joan had given her first time to a childhood friend back in her hometown. She mentioned that keeping it under wraps wasn’t easy, especially since her large family lived in a small community. Six sisters and a twin brother. Huh.

Yet Ruby herself couldn’t get a guy at all. And she only had one sister!

Because of the earlier altercation with her team, she angrily stomped off and decided to cool her head with a walk in town. Passing by a near shop window, she looked at her reflection and stared at her figure. She began feeling up her breasts gently.

“It’s not like my boobs are small,” she thought. “I’m pretty sure I’m bigger than Weiss, at least. Maybe even Blake.”

The girl eyed herself from head to toe, and followed it up by staring at her sides. Her lean, petite figure was complemented by her perky C-cup breasts, and her rather plump thighs were succulently wrapped in her black stockings. 

“I guess I have Xiao-Long genes to thank for that.” Ruby grinned. “In all the pictures I saw mom in, she never really did have a figure as curvaceous as mine––I probably inherited her smaller frame.”

Ruby paused her thoughts. This was really the first time she ever felt conscious of her figure, not in a health-related sense, but in a woman-related sense. She was fifteen, and she was taking in the sight of her body’s maturity. She did exhibit some womanly aspects. She wasn’t flat as a board. She also had a bit of junk in her trunk, now that she thought about it. Her backside was relatively big––or was it? What counts as big anyway? Why does this have to be so hard!?

“I guess I really am a kid…” Ruby gloomily said, noting her lack of information. “Maybe I should look at some weapons––”

Ruby stilled. 

‘It’s okay Rubes! No one’s forcing you to rush things. Just go play with your weapons. You’re my precious baby sister after all!’ 

“AAAAAAAH!” Ruby clutched her head. “This is all wrong! I should start focusing on becoming more adult. Where would adults go?”

Looking ahead, she noticed a small neon-lit storefront with the logo ‘James’ Bar’ on it. Ruby gulped, and began walking towards it, intending to enter. Adults go there, right? Drinking––beer? Or was it wine? Approaching the place, it became apparent that it was not one of the finer establishments of the city. Graffiti lined the brick walls of the store, and there was a puddle of––vomit? Ew! Who did that outside the poor place!? Muffled music was heard coming from the inside, and the dimly-lit interior was indistinguishable as she peered inwards through a glossy window. Steeling her nerves, Ruby entered.

The bar was indeed dimly-lit, with numerous adults inside the compound. The air smelled of tobacco, and Ruby felt the urge to cough. Several adults were chatting on the booths which lined the room, some of them laughing loudly. She saw plump old men in suits surrounded by girls who wore the most revealing clothes she had ever seen. One of them wore a short, neon green dress that barely covered her bare thighs, locking her arms around one of the men. Several bottles of drinks were on the table, indicating their inebriated state. Eyeing the bar table, she made her way to sit on one of the stools. Noticing that she looked a bit lost, the bartender spoke to her.

“Ya lookin’ to order something, girlie?” he gruffly said.

“Bwuh?” ––was the best response the introverted Ruby had.

The man gave her a head-to-toe glance. “Wait a minute. Are ya supposed to be here? I’m not gonna sell to minors. Not since the last time a bitch ‘round yer age came here.” The aged bartender grumbled something about ‘jailbait blondes’ and ‘violent generation of kids’.

“Oh great, even the bartender knows I’m a kid.” she glumly thought as she began to stand. “I better just leave––”

“Hey there.”

Ruby turned to see one of the old men she saw on the booths earlier. He had a round head, dirty mustache, and red face––most likely from the alcohol. His necktie was tied around his balding head, and his collar was undone. He reeked of body odor and third-hand smoke. 

Ruby never felt more disgusted. 

“How ‘bout you come with me for a good time at my place?” he drunkenly asked.

“Um, hehe, sorry, but I’ve really got to go…” she said as she slowly edged past him.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” he said, grabbing her arm. “I’ll take care of you real good––”

“Excuse me sir, but I would advise you to take your hands off her.”

Ruby stared at the tall blonde boy, no––man who walked towards them. He had to be at least six feet in height, looking down at the old man and towering over Ruby. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to stop bothering her, in case you want me to kick you out of our establishment.” he said, glaring at the man.

“Tsk. Fuckin’ bouncers.” the old man let go, and Ruby watched him walk back to his booth.

“Are you alright? You don’t look old enough to be here.” 

Ruby snapped her gaze back to the blonde. “Argh. Does everyone think I’m a kid!?.”

“Jaune, why don’t ya walk this girlie back home? Yer shift is ending soon anyways.” said the bartender.

The blonde man––Jaune––glanced at his watch and shrugged. “Alright boss. I’ll take her home.”

The two exited the bar in silence. “Where do you want me to walk you?” he asked.

“Oh, um. Just a bit near Beacon Academy.” she replied.

“Beacon, huh.” Jaune had a forlorn look as he walked. His eyes had small bags under them, a result of continuous late nights. He turned his gaze back to her “A girl like you shouldn’t be out in this part of town.”

“I just wanted to be more adult, okay…” she quietly said.

“What?”

“My friends keep mentioning how I’m too young to be team leader. They said that I’m just a kid, they don’t respect me at all!” she frowned. “I just wanted to be, I don’t know, more mature.”

“Eh, you don’t have to rush––”

“They said the same thing!” Ruby half-shouted.

A palpable silence followed that statement.

“Hey––um, Jaune?” Ruby looked up to see him glance down at her. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” he casually said. “but eighteen if anyone asks.”

“You can just make up your age!?” she exclaimed.

“No, I lied to get a job.” he snorted. “Most businesses don’t hire minors for full-time work. I’ve got multiple jobs so my bills can get paid.”

“Oh.” she said. “Have you…ever had sex?”

Jaune raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?” 

“Well I was hoping to, er,” Ruby gulped. “lose my virginity tonight.”

He stared at her. “To be more ‘adult’?”

“Yes.” Ruby said in a quiet voice.

Jaune chuckled. “Well, if you want, I can always teach you.”

“Really!?” 

“Of course.” he smirked. “Consider it a deal to let you graduate from your virginity AND learn the ins and outs of sex.”

“Thanks! When do we, uh, begin?”

“Why, if you just come with me, we can get started with your ‘training’ right away. By the way, what's your name?”

=––=

Needless to say, Ruby’s training with Jaune would be nothing short of intense, at least in regards to intercourse itself. Settling into a motel along the side of the road, the two teens entered a room with a queen-sized bed in it. 

“I trust you know what comes next, right.” 

“Pssh. Yeah.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “We get naked…right?”

The two began stripping down their clothes. Starting with her boots, she quickly untied them and placed them by the door. Ruby then took off her signature red cloak and hung it inside the room’s wardrobe. Taking off her top revealed her breasts, which looked bigger due to her petite frame. Her plain, black bra pushed her tits up nicely, showing a moderate amount of cleavage. She bent over and slid her skirt off, unknowingly showing off her peach-shaped rump in all its glory. Removing her stockings allowed her pale skin to come into view, as well as her luscious thighs. She unclasped her bra, releasing her mammaries as they flopped on her chest. Her athletic form, honed by years of huntress training, gave her breasts a nice upward swell. She stepped out of her panties, displaying her unshaven and undefiled cunt for the world––or rather, room––to see. She was an hourglass figure in the making, only hindered by her small hips and physique––obstructions that would likely come to pass in the future, based on how her sister turned out.

“Alright! I’m all done.” Ruby cheerfully exclaimed. “Are you naked and ready too, Jau––”

Ruby stopped thinking as she saw Jaune’s body. His nude form was more akin to that of a sculpture than that of a man. The blonde adonis was the right balance of lean muscle and supple roundness, preventing him from looking too angular and unappealing. Coupled with his towering height, he gave off a dominant aura which made Ruby swallow her saliva a bit. Unbeknownst to her, this was already a sign of her sexual maturity; her status as a grown woman instinctively making her submit to the alpha male which was Jaune Arc. Directing her gaze downwards, she gasped as she reached his crotch.

While Ruby had studied sex ed during her time at Signal, she wasn’t prepared for the absolute monster that was Jaune’s cock. It was more than nine inches long, and girthy too. It neared the size of her forearm rather than the short, flaccid appendages found in her Signal textbook. It was standing fully erect, and pulsed with life––giving it an imposing aura of strength and vitality. She bit her lip, realizing that she started drooling at the sight of it.

“Okay, Ruby. Let’s begin.” Jaune cheerily said, before following up with a commanding tone. “On your knees. Now.”

Absentmindedly, Ruby obeyed him, lowering herself to kneel on the carpet floor. It was as if her primal instincts had awakened, transforming her into a true woman; not a child, not a kid, not a ‘girlie’, but a woman. She swallowed, looking up as Jaune moved forward and placed his cock directly above her face, lightly slapping her with it. It had a manly stench emanating from it, entering her nostrils and fogging up her vision. It was different odor from the one the old man who grabbed her earlier had. Staring at it up close, she was mesmerized by the thick, throbbing veins which creeped along the rod like vines. She raised her hands and began to touch it. 

“Stroke it with your hands, Ruby.” said Jaune. “Don’t be afraid to hold it.”

As she reached for the meaty schlong, she grasped it with both hands, and found that she was unable to fully close her fingers around its girth. Slowly, she began stroking it in an up-and-down fashion, increasing in speed after she had gotten used to the motions. 

“Now use your mouth this time as well. Lick it, slobber over it, suck it. That’s what you call a blowjob.”

Ruby made a mental note as her hormone-influenced mind had a short moment of clarity. She began licking the underside of the shaft, lubricating it and easing her stroking movements. Her spit allowed her delicate fingers to glide over the phallus with ease, increasing her pace as she did so. Then, she inserted it into her mouth. It was a tight fit, especially as she began circling her tongue around its head. She pushed it further inside her mouth, savoring its salty taste. 

She sucked on Jaune’s dick with fervor, all while stroking his cock at the same time. Jaune groaned in pleasure as Ruby began fondling his balls as well. She did this as she upped the rhythm of her sucking, surprisingly taking it near the back of her throat in spite of its large size. Ruby directed her gaze up to him from her kneeling position as she blew his oversized horse cock. 

“By Remnant,” Jaune blissfully thought, “she’s a natural slut.”

“Cumming, Ruby.” Jaune growled, as he pulled Ruby’s head in for one last throat-reaching thrust, emptying his seed into her mouth. With his scrotum smacking her chin, Jaune’s large cock speared its way down her throat. Warm jizz fired from his urethra, dumping a torrent of semen down to her stomach. 

Caught by surprise, Ruby began swallowing the thick mix to help it flow down her throat. As Jaune pulled his semen-coated phallus out of her mouth, its bitterness left an aftertaste in her mouth. Sweat dripped down her face from the intense facefuck that just occurred, and she couldn’t help but feel aroused by the whole endeavor. Her overloaded senses made her very, very wet, leaving a small, dark stain on the beige carpeted floor. Heart-shaped pupils seemed to replace her normal ones, as she eyed Jaune’s still-erect penis with lust. Her heavy breathing made her seem like she was in heat, and her tangled, messy hair and streaked her flushed face.

Collecting her thoughts, she finally spoke. “How did I do?”

“Exceptional, for a virgin. You took that face-fucking like a champ.” Jaune grinned as he wiped his sweat. “And since your first-ever blowjob was so great––you’ll be a full-blown adult in no time.”

Ruby cheered. “Did I make your penis feel good?”

“One: yes, you did. Two: don’t call it a penis during sex.” Jaune held his sizable rod up for her to see. “Call it a cock. A big, fat cock. Dirty talk makes sex more interesting.”

Ruby nodded, making another mental note. “Alright, what’s next?”

“Next, I get to use my cock to pleasure you.” said Jaune, as her lead her to the bed. “Get on your hands and knees this time, and face away from me.”

Ruby did as she was instructed, giving Jaune a nice view of the magnificent globe which she called her ass. Smirking, he began fondling her asscheeks, aggressively massaging them with his strong, forceful fingers. Ruby moaned as he pressed his digits into her backside, rubbing and caressing it with utmost devotion. She yelped as Jaune suddenly stuck his fingers into her dripping snatch, fingering her wet pussy. She mewled into a pillow as Jaune continued gyrating his fingers inside her snatch, before taking them out for her to see. 

“You dirty little slut,” he said. “look how wet you are.”

By this time, Ruby was already red-faced and aching with desire. She wanted him to put it in her. She wanted his peni––his big, fat, fucking cock to be thrusted into her. She absolutely needed it.

Sensing her desire, Jaune spoke. “Beg.”

“Huh?”

“You know what you want. Beg for it.” Jaune huffed. “Look, a proper sign of being an adult during sex would be to use dirty talk. Be as creative as possible.”

Ruby gulped. “I want it. I, I need it.”

“Sorry, what was that? That didn’t sound like an adult’s vocabulary at all.”

“Give it to me,” she pleaded, “I want that big fat cock to slam into my virgin vagina. Just do it! Please, Jaune. Let your massive cock make me an adult!”

“Very nice.” Jaune critiqued. “Next time however, call your vagina a ‘pussy’.”

“Fine!” she howled. “Put that big fucking cock into my pussy! Hurry!”

Jaune gave her a shit-eating grin. “Well said.”

Taking her inexperience into account, Jaune initially decided to go slow during Ruby’s first time. After seeing her current slutified state of mind however, he opted against it, and immediately went for a quick penetration. Ruby was a prodigy––not just in huntress training, but in sex as well. Her otherwise hidden whorish tendencies have bloomed thanks to Jaune’s ‘training’. He firmly believed that despite being a virgin, she could take a first-time fucking that was harder than normal. 

As Jaune inserted his cock into a condom he brought (he usually kept a several sachets on his person), Ruby looked behind her and ogled at the thin rubber tightly gripping his large girth–– giving his schlong an even more brutal appearance. Angling his cock up to her entrance, he speared it through. Ruby groaned in a bit of pain, though she felt strangely satisfied with the sudden penetration. It was a bit bloody, but she gritted her teeth and pulled through. After all, she was a Huntress––she didn’t fear any man or Grimm! So what if he had a big cock? She could take this! She wasn’t a child anymore––

“That was half of it,” Jaune said. “here’s the rest.”

“Wait, what––” was all she said before Jaune violently shoved the remaining inches of his cock up her pussy. The sudden penetration caused her to cry out in pain once more––this time with a bit of pleasure. The large phallus shot straight up to her cervix, jolting her hard enough to see stars. He plunged it into her tight snatch, going almost balls-deep inside her. It knocked hard on her womb, itself aching with the need for a good breeding. Her eyes rolled up to form her o-face in sheer ecstasy.

Jaune stilled for a while, letting his rod settle inside her, thus allowing Ruby to feel its sheer size and weight. He did this all while gripping Ruby’s waist, allowing his penis to reach unfathomable depths inside the teen. She felt his large rod fill her birthing hole up, leaving no empty spaces inside of her; his large girth stuffed her formerly virgin cunt, completely stretching her tight tunnel. 

“Congratulations. You’re not a virgin anymore.”

Normally, Ruby would have felt ecstatic about this achievement. Finally, she was one of the adults! She could walk up to her friends with pride, and they would respect her as team leader!

“Mmmmmnnnn…” Ruby mewled as she took delight in her hole being filled. The once-innocent Rose had finally become a woman. Her brain, which once contained nothing but thoughts about weapons and comic books, was now addled with one, single word.

“Cock,” she moaned out. “your cock feels so big inside me.”

Jaune snickered. “I guess I’ll start moving, then.”

The blonde began thrusting his mighty man meat in and out of Ruby, who was now feeling the full pleasure that sex gave. His rough motions in doggystyle gave off sharp noises, which resulted from the silver-eyed girl’s ass continuously clapping against the man’s crotch. In a fit of animalistic rutting, Jaune increased his tempo and started fucking Ruby at a faster pace, earning short, quick moans from the girl in question. 

“Ah, ah, ah! Your cock is so fucking big!” Ruby shrieked. “Keep fucking me. Don’t stop!”

The Arc lad kept silent as he angled his thrusts differently, aiming for a certain spot in the huntress’ poontang. He then started to batter her g-spot with mind-numbing accuracy.

“Oh, dust. Oh, dust! OH, DUST!” Ruby screamed as she experienced her first orgasm.

“That felt good didn’t it?” Jaune said, continuing his movement. “Adults feel this all the time.”

Jaune continued hammering the poor girl, completely dominating her throughout the intercourse. His dick flew in and out of the huntress, who was reduced to a moaning wreck. The sound of moist flesh slapping against each other echoed throughout the room, accompanied by the pleasurable groans of the two teens in coitus. The intense doggystyle rocked her breasts, two large mammaries swinging under her lean torso. 

Ruby never felt anything like this before. Pleasure overloaded her senses, making her whole body tremble. Her pussy dripped with fluids, lubricating the rubber-covered cock of this beautiful stud of a man called Jaune Arc. His rough and thorough fucking completely destroyed her previously untouched cunt, giving her levels of euphoria she had never felt before. Her skin, which was a shade of pale hours before, was now fever-red as her love canal was being brutalized by Jaune’s lengthy phallus. Once again, she felt a creeping feeling coming up, and soon she felt her second orgasm of the night from the primal pounding.

“FUCK!” Ruby shrieked as she came. Clear fluid squirted out from her abused hole, wetting the bed. Her teeth clenched and her toes curled as she rode out her massive release. Her pussy gushed as she saw white, her mind temporarily numb from the steamy intercourse. 

The savage doggystyle further intensified, as Jaune felt himself approach his orgasm. In one swift stroke, he speared Ruby’s hole once more, letting it take in his whole cock. He gripped her hips and pulled her in, hilting the entirety of his beastly cock like an animal would to its mate. Jaune did this as he released his load, his throbbing member filling the condom up. His heavy balls contracted as he released rope after rope of semen. After nearly a minute of cumming, he pulled out his meat from Ruby’s reddened snatch. 

Ruby slowly sunk herself down onto the bed, panting heavily from the sexual congress that just occurred. She trembled a bit, feeling tingly from her overstimulated nerves. The rough fucking that would normally be too much for a virgin was exceptionally received by Ruby, proving Jaune’s hypothesis was correct; Ruby Rose was indeed a natural-born slut, capable of taking the hardest of fuckings even as a virgin. As she rolled herself over on the bed, she caught another glimpse of Jaune’s member. Her eyes widened as she realized that his long shaft was still standing erect, his hefty ballsack hanging underneath it. 

“We’re not done with your training yet, champ.”

The night was still young, after all.

=––=

“Hey, have you guys seen Ruby anywhere?”

“She said she was going out into Vale.”

Yang furrowed her brows. “To Vale? At this time of the night?”

The blonde bombshell in question had expected to spend some quality time with her sister, which usually involved them watching a movie and Yang teasing her adorable baby sister. She was quite surprised that the introverted Ruby would go out at night on her own. After seeing Ruby come back to the dorm at two in the morning a few days ago, Yang was worried for her. Ruby said she was fine, and that she had simply gotten lost wandering about, and she actually felt really tired and wanted to go to bed already. Oddly enough, Ruby smelled ridiculously good for someone who went into town––almost as if she had just showered.

“Should you really be the one saying that?”

The retort came from her partner, Blake Belladonna. Yang rolled her eyes. Sure, she went out at night from time to time for a hookup or two. Big deal. This was her younger sister that they were talking about. Why on Remnant would she go out so late?

“Perhaps our team leader found an, ahem, significant other to go out with.” Weiss postulated. 

“Significant other? Pfft.” Yang snickered. “She couldn’t get one without me knowing. No way.”

=––=

The girl––or rather, woman––in question was waiting outside James’ Bar for her ‘coach’ to exit the establishment. His shift as a bouncer would end in a while, and she was eagerly waiting for their ‘training’ to continue. After all, she had to be the best adult there is! She had to know all there is to know about sex in order to function as an experienced adult in the future. 

Her ‘coach’ finally emerged from the bar, looking up to see her. He smirked as he pulled her closed to him in what looked like an embrace between lovers. Snaking his large palms to her backside, he groped her plump ass and began fondling her. Ruby in turn felt him up and gripped his member through his jeans. Despite its current flaccid state, it was large enough to be felt, creating a noticeable bulge in his trousers.

“Ready to resume your training, champ?” Jaune smugly asked.

The nymphomaniac of a huntress licked her lips. “Yes, daddy.”


	2. Weiss Schnee, Stolen––Part 1

For the third date in a row, Neptune was late. Weiss had been waiting on him for the past thirty minutes, reclining on a beach chair. She had decided to set their next date at a popular water park, and maybe get a chance to enjoy its recreational facilities. Neptune agreed, and they had made plans to go to the establishment a few days ago.

The park was huge enough to accommodate the numerous slides and large pools, making it popular among teens and small families who looked to have a little bit of fun. The area was well-lit, despite the overcast sky which was seen through the indoor park’s glass domed ceiling. Couple that with the white and light-blue paint job, as well as the small tropical motifs, the interior gave off a cheerful vibe.

A vibe that the Schnee heiress did not share as of the moment. 

Weiss irritatedly checked for any messages from her suitor (she refused to use something as callous as ‘boyfriend’), only to find that there were none. Sighing, she put her scroll down and continued sipping on the fruity drink she had ordered sometime before. The cold, tangy beverage did nothing to soothe her current frustration at her lover.

“Tsk. I can’t believe I actually dressed up for this.” the heiress thought.

The white-haired girl had wore her best-looking swimwear to the occasion, a silver-grey two-piece which clung to her body tightly. Weiss lined her finger around the underside of her string-bound bikini, adjusting it. It showed a lot of skin, and didn’t leave much to the imagination. The bikini exposed her lean midriff and accentuated her lithe form, turning heads. Her hair was tied into her usual off-center bun tail, though she planned on letting her hair down when she would go for a swim. Her flawless, alabaster skin was made radiant by the contrasting color of her slightly darker two-piece, which was produced by the finest swimwear brand Vale had to offer. 

She remembered exiting the communal changing rooms and catching the eyes of most of the males in the immediate vicinity. Weiss noticed this, and––hiding her smile––strutted down the smooth, granite floor to a nearby beach chair. Her top hugged her meager breasts (they weren’t that flat), its string tied around her slender neck and skinny middle back. The matching bikini bottom housed her magnificent backside, her heart-shaped ass drawing the attention of many men, some of which even cat-called her. While she was normally repulsed by such crass behavior, she welcomed the masculine appreciation of her ballerina-like figure. She was beautiful. She was a Schnee. Who wouldn’t want to see her in such a sensual form?

Neptune, apparently. 

Weiss then heard a small pinging noise, indicating that her scroll received a message. Picking it up, she found that it was sent by her absent lover, and it displayed the following text:

Sorry babe. Got caught up with some team-related issues. Maybe we can go again some other time? 

Biting back her annoyance, Weiss replied: Fine. After sending that message, she didn’t receive any more texts from Neptune. ‘Team-related issues’. Really. She was well-aware of her lover’s…popularity amongst the girls at Beacon (and girls in general). His dashing, boy band-worthy looks were partially responsible for him becoming one of the most sought-after lads in the academy, and his transfer student status made it ideal for girls to strike up a conversation with him. 

“Those cheap whores…” Weiss condescendingly muttered. As if those riff raff could ever match up to her. She began thinking about Neptune’s playboy status, and how he would always wink and grin at other girls when he thought she wasn’t looking. Could it be…no. It wasn’t right for a Schnee to start having these thoughts. She surely wasn’t like one of those cheap mistresses her father kept around––she was above that. A high-class elite of noble birth. Only a fool would miss out the opportunity of having her as a romantic companion. And if it meant anything, the men who currently eyed her like wolves were certainly no fools. She wasn’t some one-time fling. She wasn’t just some girl to fuck and then be taken for granted. She was Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Corporation. 

“What a farce,” she thought. “I’ll just return to Beacon.”

The heiress stood from her beach chair, taking her scroll with her. She headed towards the changing rooms to retrieve her belongings contained in a locker she rented. Once again, Weiss felt the eyes of the surrounding men, hungrily devouring her divine appearance and her robust buttocks. Though she would never admit it, she felt a strange satisfaction of being desired by men. It was only natural, of course. No one would miss out on the angelic beauty that was Weiss Schnee. 

The nearby men were hypnotized by the swaying of her hips, something she deliberately did. Focusing their vision on her bountiful, pale rear, they ignored the fact that the aforementioned beauty didn’t even enter the pool before she started leaving. They began muttering softly, but were audible enough for Weiss to hear.

“Check out that white-haired chick. The one in the two-piece.” one of them said.

“Aw, man. She’s fucking hot. Just look at that ass.” another replied.

“Yeah, I’d rub my face against that goddamn booty.” one of them whistled. “I think I need to, uh, relieve myself soon.”

“Gross, man. I did not need to hear that. Besides, don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“I do, but Emily doesn’t have an ass worth dying for.” he retorted. 

Weiss took pleasure in hearing this. She gleefully basked in these compliments as she cat-walked towards the locker area. The heiress took pleasure in knowing that she was above another woman in terms of figure. While she had her pride and dignity as a Schnee, being degraded into a piece of meat once in a while for men to look at felt…surprisingly good. 

“Then again, I liked Emily because of her tits. She’s got huge knockers for me to suck on, man.” 

“Haha, yeah. That white-haired girl doesn’t have any.”

Now that struck a vein in Weiss, ending her momentary euphoria. Those last two comments caused her to increase her pace as she walked towards the changing room. Her strong self-control prevented her from turning around and giving the men a piece of her mind. She was a dignified heiress, and she was not going to create a scene in a public institution such as this. Yet still, the nerve! So what if her breasts weren’t as big as the other girls? She had better assets elsewhere on her body. Besides, she had some! She wasn’t flat as a board. Why did these tit-obsessed men have to be so…so…argh! 

Entering the empty locker room, she angrily stomped her foot on the ground, an act unbefitting of a Schnee. She occasionally did this to expel her anger, whether it be about shitty fathers, absent lovers, or in this case, the misogynist scum that was present at the poolside. Weiss retrieved her belongings, and began wearing her previously-stored clothes over her bikini. She bent over and pulled her white shorts over her perfect rump. She wore her pastel blue sweatshirt over her slim torso, and stored her remaining items into her purse. Changing complete, she stepped out and headed towards the exit.

As she was about to cross the street and head to the closest bullhead station, she felt a slight wetness on her neck. Holding her hand out, she found that it began drizzling. Seconds later, that small drizzle became a strong squall which drenched everything around her. Her lack of an umbrella did nothing to improve her already stormy mood, and the loud sound of rain further irritated her as she took shelter under a nearby shade. 

“Great. Just great.” the heiress scowled. “Stood up by Neptune, and stuck in the rain. This is certainly is the best date ever.”

Thinking about it now, Neptune really had been quite distant recently. He would be late to their dates to a cafe she liked, and would reply to her messages only after long periods of time. Sure, they were separated because of their dorm locations, but that was what the scrolls were for. She couldn’t believe that she, the inheritor of Remnant’s largest company, would get stood up like a needy virgin––by the man who took her first time no less!

She continued grumbling about her situation, till she heard a voice nearby.

“Um, ma’am? I’m sorry for asking, but I saw you about to cross the street earlier. Would you perhaps be interested in sharing an umbrella with me?”

Weiss looked up to see a tall, blonde man. His body was built very well, with his hard yet subtle muscles apparent from the short-sleeved shirt he wore. He was wearing jeans and sneakers, but looked rather clean and well-dressed despite the fact. He held a transparent umbrella in his hand, which remained closed. His bright blue eyes and straw-colored hair complemented his firm jawline, and she had to admit this male specimen of humanity looked relatively handsome. He had a sheepish grin, and scratched his head as he made his offer. His polite tone alerted her, because it didn’t sound like those snakes who would suck-up to her with ulterior motives. It sounded relatively genuine, she thought. 

“I better count my blessings,” she reflected, “at least something is going right for me today.”

“Actually, yes. I am interested in sharing an umbrella with you.” she lightly replied. “I’m looking to get to the nearest bullhead station, in fact.”

“Really? That’s perfect! I’m passing by that area on the way home.” he smiled again. “Let’s walk together.”

The blonde opened his umbrella, and brought himself close to her as they walked out from the shade. She stuck close with him to avoid getting herself wet from the rain, as the umbrella did not accommodate the two of them perfectly. As they walked towards the bullhead station, Weiss noticed that a portion of his shoulder was being drenched by the rain. She realized that this kind stranger positioned the umbrella to cover her more than it covered him. 

“Why are you doing this for me?” she asked. “You’re getting wet, you know.”

The blonde looked at her and grinned. “Well, you didn’t seem to be having the nicest day. I just thought that maybe something like this would cheer you up.” he paused, thinking a bit. “My mom raised me to treat girls right. A wet shoulder is nothing much.”

“This…idiot.” Weiss thought. “He did this for me all because of something like that?”

“Oh, we’re here.” the blonde said.

The two arrived at the bullhead station, which was thankfully had a roofed waiting area. There was a waiting bullhead heading for the Beacon area, just in time for their arrival. As Weiss proceeded to enter through the bullhead doors, she looked back at the man who had done her a random act of kindness.

“Thank you,” she said, “I really was having a bad day. You have my thanks for walking me here.”

The blonde man in question just gave her a thumbs-up as she went further into the bullhead to get a seat. Really, there were genuinely good people on Remnant. Even men who treated her better than Neptune, her lover. Sitting down, she felt nothing but sincere gratitude to this man, and realized that she hadn’t even asked for his name. 

“You’re welcome.” Jaune said to himself, his honest smile replaced by a big smirk. “You needn’t worry about me getting wet, ma’am. After all, you yourself will be very, very wet in the days to come.”

The tall adonis chuckled to himself as the doors closed and the bullhead began liftoff. He turned around and started walking back to his apartment with a small skip in his step, indicating his current excitement. He brought his scroll out and dialed a number.

“Hey, it’s me.”

=––=

“URGH! TAKE IT!”

Weiss rolled her eyes as Neptune groaned, dumping his seed over her body. His shots of cum dripped onto her nether area as he pulled out before possibly inseminating her. Her lover had insisted they do it bareback, because ‘it feels better’. If she were to be completely honest, she didn’t get the hype behind bareback sex; it felt no different from her protected sex with Neptune. Really, make-up sex was his idea, but she didn’t feel like it made up for anything. His 5-inch prick softened as he lay down beside her on his bed. The two had decided to have their tryst in Team SSSN’s room, since the three other boys would be out that day.

“I love you, babe.” Neptune said as he collapsed on the bed. Soon, Weiss heard him breathing lightly, the blue-haired teen having fallen asleep. Weiss pushed herself up from the bed, and went to get her clothes. Her angelic, naked form was nothing short of erotic to anyone who saw it. Her meager bust was set perfectly on her chest, giving her a well-proportioned figure. Her back was arched straight––something an aristocrat like her was trained to do––emphasizing her shapely behind. Her narrow waist gradually widened into her rather robust hips, giving her a sexy figure all the way down to her slender legs. Making her way to other side of the room, she first used a nearby box of tissues to wipe the splattered semen from her crotch and lower belly. The small amount which was ejected onto her was quick to remove, and she threw the spunk-stained material into the room’s waste basket. Wearing her lace underwear followed by her combat dress, she exited the room quietly as she carried her boots by hand.

Make-up sex, her foot! The previous intercourse did nothing to quell her inner frustration from yesterday’s failure of a date. Thinking about it now, her pretty boy of a lover frequently skipped out on her as of late. Sure, he always apologized, but what could possibly be so important that he wouldn’t spend his time with her? She had a lot of free time on her hands now, since Team RWBY returned to its normal state. Her team had finally gotten back to a state of peace and quiet, now that Ruby stopped going out at night. Oddly enough, the 15-year-old looked on edge, for some reason. Like she was more restless than usual. Maybe relaxing herself with a walk every night helped that. 

Yang had finally stopped fussing over her younger sister, and returned to her regular routine of after school fun. Weiss shook her head at this, because of the blonde’s hypocrisy. Condemning Ruby’s wholesome nights in town, despite the fact that Yang herself probably spent her nights in the bed of some manwhore. While the blonde in question didn’t go out every night anymore, on the nights in which she did, she would return to their dorm past midnight. It was very strange indeed. She asked Blake for her thoughts on this, but the faunus just shrugged and went back to reading.

Sighing, she decided that perhaps a walk in town would help her right now. Weiss planned on visiting her favorite cafe in town: Beans. She exited Beacon and began to head into Vale, the cafe itself being relatively near school grounds.

Upon arriving, she sat on one of the outdoor tables and waited for a waiter to come and take her order. Weiss always ordered the same thing: the Beans Original Espresso, something that she need not look at the menu for. Hearing nearby footsteps, she deduced that a waiter had come to accommodate her.

“Hello ma’am, welcome to Beans! How may I––” the voice paused. “Oh, it’s you!”

Weiss turned around to see the same blonde-haired stranger from the day before standing next to her. He was dressed in a black polo short and wore a rather small brown apron that hugged his wide, buff frame tightly. A small name tag clipped onto said apron read the name ‘Jaune’. 

“You work here?” she dumbfoundedly asked.

“Yeah, it’s my first day.” the blonde sheepishly replied. “May I take your order?”

“Oh, right. I would like the Beans Original Espresso, please.”

“Okay. One Original Espresso, coming right up!” 

Weiss watched as the blonde––Jaune, rather––walked back into the cafe. She took in the sight of his tight butt as he entered the establishment, his toned body evident.

“Dust, he didn’t look this good-looking the day before.” she thought. “Must be the uniform. That tightly-clinging uniform on that beast of a man––”

She paused her thoughts, doing a double-take on her internal monologue. Did she really just find this man attractive? She went over her mental image of him, and noted his sculpted form, which was much different from Neptune’s body. She shouldn’t be having steamy thoughts like these. After all, she was a committed woman in a relationship.

A relationship with a boyfriend who couldn’t make time for her, nor could truly make-up lost time with her.

A pretty boy named Neptune Vasilias, who was handsome in his own right.

A boy––no, a man––named Jaune, who was kind enough to escort her under the rain out of sheer kindness and humility.

“Here you go, ma’am.”

The statement shook Weiss out of her thoughts, and she eyed the steaming cup of coffee which was placed on the table with a clack. Jaune looked at her, most likely to see her reaction to the coffee. She muttered a soft thank-you and proceeded to take a sip of the flavorful espresso.

“Was it good?” Jaune asked her.

“Yes. It was divine, Jaune.” she replied. “It was blended really well.”

“Aw, shucks. You don’t have to use my name like that, ma’am.”

“It’s Weiss, by the way.” Weiss consciously avoided stating her surname. “Call me that. We’ll be even that way.”

“Oh––if you insist, Weiss.” the blonde embarrassingly said.

“When does your shift end, Jaune?”

“In around fifteen minutes, I think.”

“Then I shall wait fifteen minutes.” the heiress declared. “Let’s chat afterwards.”

=––=  
After an eventful chat with Jaune, Weiss returned to her dorm hours later. Turns out that Jaune was a teenager like her (which was very surprising, given his built) and works multiple jobs to pay for his living expenses in Vale. The cafe was his latest part-time work, and he had a full-time job as a bar bouncer (something she couldn’t imagine a nice person like him doing). Conversing a bit more, Jaune learned of how she was stood up at the water park the day before. He caringly said that maybe her supposed date just wasn’t that into her, and that she shouldn’t take it to heart. He furrowed his brows after she said that it was in fact her boyfriend who stood her up. 

“Are you serious?” he said. “He’s your boyfriend, he shouldn’t be like that. I mean, I wouldn’t be like that.”

They had exchanged scroll numbers, and she cheerfully looked forward to messaging him. She began to find Jaune much more interesting than Neptune ever was, and his cheerful, honest personality (and tight body) really made him look attractive. 

Walking down the hallway to her room, she met Neptune halfway, who was covered in sweat and looking like quite tired.

“Oh, hey babe.” he panted. “I missed you earlier.”

“I just went into town to drink at Beans.” she casually replied. “You look parched. What happened?”

“Oh, um, I––I went for a jog.” he said. “Felt like I needed the run.”

“Alright, just don’t push yourself. I’m going back to my dorm. Maybe we can…continue our make-up session later?” 

“I––I don’t know, babe. I’m feeling pretty––pretty spent.” 

“Fine.” Weiss said, masking her discontent. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, babe. Love you.” Neptune gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and went on his way.

Weiss then made her way down to Team RWBY’s dorm, and upon entering noticed that the window was open, and the shower was running. There was certain pungent smell in the air, but it was quite faint and near-unnoticeable. It smelled familiar to Weiss, but she couldn’t put her finger on it, the air in the room circulating out through the open window. The white-haired girl went to lie on her bed, and brought out her scroll, with the intent of checking her newsfeeds. A certain notification pinged her scroll, and she realized that Jaune had sent her a message. She clicked on the notification, bringing her to the scroll’s messaging app. It seems Jaune sent her a photo. The photo itself was still loading, but a follow up message from Jaune appeared.

 

J: WAIT THAT PICTURE ISNT FOR U PLEASE IGNORE IT!!!!!!!

Weiss quizzically read his message, failing to understand his panicked text. She stared as the photo’s loading process reached a 100%, displaying its content. She almost dropped her scroll as it appeared.

The picture contained the largest penis she had ever seen. It was monolithic and veiny, much longer than Neptune’s and many times thicker. It was an imposing tower of flesh, a piece of meat belonging to a god. Next to the member was what looked like a––T.V. remote!? What!? Impossible, it can’t be. This couldn’t be real. Weiss herself stared at the image, processing the sheer size of the organ, which lay on a table next to a T.V. remote for comparison. She looked at it in awe, gulping at its size––and girth! It even looked thicker than the remote. Weiss unblinkingly stared at it, amazed by the menacing member and its length.

Her undivided attention on the schlong was broken when her scroll pinged again, with Jaune having sent another message.

J: Oh dust im so sorry. That dick pic was meant for someone else, I misclicked u as a recipient

The Schnee heiress couldn’t believe what she just read. So, that really is a picture of his…his…genitalia!? Weiss refrained herself from using slang like the word ‘cock’––it was unbecoming and out of character for someone like her to say that. She began texting a reply.

W: Wait is that really your penis????

J: Yeah, I didnt mean to send u it

J: Im sorry. U must hate me right now despite our nice chat earlier

J: U can delete my number if ur grossed out by me

W: No, its alright...its just that I find it hard to believe.

W: Thats actually your penis?

J: Y do u keep asking me that

W: Its big. It doesn’t look real.

J: Its real lmao

W: You had something like that in between your legs??

J: Yeah, I intended to send it to one of my fuck buddies, sorry

W: I didn’t peg you as a promiscuous man.

J: Hehe. I get around

J: They really love my cock. It gets women to cum like dams being broken

J: That’s what one of them said to me

W: Haha, very funny. Women’s orgasms are a myth, you cant fool me.

J: U never came? Don’t u and ur boyfriend have sex?

Weiss paused at his message. He sounded genuinely confused. Women’s orgasms were myths, right? Surely he was pulling her leg. This was Jaune; nice, honest, and polite. And promiscuous. She didn’t see that coming. Comparing it to Neptune’s size, surely this was just an optical illusion, right? Penises don’t come in that size at all. The heiress pondered on this. Jaune had no real reason to lie. So he’s telling her that women can orgasm? Sure, she felt good when she had sex with her lover, but that was it. She just felt good, nothing special compared to how Neptune felt pleasure in his release. 

But then again, it was idiotic to compare Neptune’s penis to the monstrosity that Jaune accidentally sent to her. She couldn’t help but feel curious as to how it would feel inside her. A second later, Weiss banished those thoughts, thinking about how she should remain faithful. It was in poor taste to just break-up with someone. It showed that they weren’t a match. It showed that the couple made errs in their choice of companionship. Schnee don’t err like that. She vowed that she would be better than her alcoholic mother in choosing her life partner. 

Yet she couldn’t help but feel feverish at the picture of Jaune’s supposed penis. As she was deep in her thoughts, she was jolted by Yang’s emergence from the bathroom. The buxom blonde exited the shower wearing nothing but panties as she wiped her hair. Her large bust hang freely on her chest, double D’s which had every man drooling. Yang glanced up and–– realizing that Weiss was there in the room––hurriedly reentered the bathroom to cover herself up with a quick ‘oops’.

Weiss looked down at her own chest, and for once felt that she was truly lacking something in that department. Her breast size was to be expected given her petite stature, but Ruby had a bigger chest than her, and she was two years younger. Maybe she should do something about that. Maybe. This was becoming an even bigger insecurity than she thought.

J: I gtg. My bouncer shift is starting. No phones allowed on the job

J: Bye. If ur maybe interested in having a good time w me, hit me up ;)

Weiss snickered a little at that closing statement. Really, he was offering her a good time? She was already with Neptune. She would choose to remain faithful to him, even out of principle. 

=––=

She couldn’t remain faithful to him anymore.

That only thought that ran through her head as she made her way to downtown Vale, to an address that Jaune provided her. Teary-eyed, she remembered what happened less than an hour ago, when she decided to go to Team SSSN’s room to check on Neptune and his supposed ‘fever’. As she entered the room, she was greeted by the sight of Team SSSN’s members and Yang Xiao-Long, all of whom were naked. Sun and Sage were lounging on the couch, with their flaccid penises hanging loose, their respective glans glistening from what looked to be their cum. Scarlet was lying on a bed, apparently basking in the afterglow of a previous intercourse. And Neptune––

Neptune was leaning against a wall, groaning as Yang rubbed her large breasts around his phallus. He had his eyes closed an angled his head up as the blonde furiously worked her tits around his member. Yang herself was coated in sweat, kneeling on the dorm’s floor. Her fat bubble butt protruding from her position, Weiss saw a trail of white oozing down from underneath her. Evidently, the slutty blonde bimbo had taken the entire team––literally––and was working on its last member: Neptune. She continued to pump her huge milk trucks up and down Neptune’s sandwiched penis, completely enveloping it and obstructing it from view. This feat could have only been achieved with Yang’s huge rack, and the whore in question smugly looked up at the blue-haired fuckboy who Weiss called her lover. 

“OH FUCK, I’M CUMMING YOU SLUT!”

Neptune suddenly roared with intensity as his organ spewed semen onto Yang’s massive tits. It shot runny drips of cum which reached as high as her collarbone and dripped as low as her nipple. The curvy teen’s titjob did not let up until Neptunes penis softened and returned to its original flaccid state. After this, Yang sensually put her tits up to her mouth for her to suck and lick the semen which spilled on her upper torso. 

Still high from the orgasm-induced euphoria, Neptune sighed. “I love your huge tits, Yang.”

“You…you scoundrel!”

What followed next was heated exchange of words between the heiress and her soon-to-be ex-lover. The remaining members of Team SSSN watched as Weiss tore through her former suitor with tears in her eyes, as Yang silently snuck out of the room. After a while, Weiss stormed out of the dorm, texting Jaune and inquiring where he was so they may have another chat. After this, she promptly hailed a bullhead (privilege of someone of her wealth) to go to Vale, as she read the address Jaune had sent her. After landing, she disembarked from the vehicle and briskly walked in the direction of the street which Jaune directed her to go to. It was relatively near the water park which they first met at, and Weiss soon arrived at the specified building in accordance to Jaune’s text. Entering said building and taking an elevator up to the fifth floor, she walked down the corridor to find room number 10. Taking a deep breath, Weiss rapped her fist on it. After a short delay, she heard the sound of the door unlocking, and she was greeted by Jaune’s half-naked and ripped body. He was dressed only in sweatpants, greeting her with a view of his godly abs. The loose sweatpants were indeed very loose, and Weiss saw hints of his member through the slight bulge that was formed.

“Hey there.” he said. “I take it you’re here to have a good time?”

“Yes.” Weiss affirmed.

“Then come on in.”

To Be Continued in Weiss Schnee, Stolen––Part 2


	3. Weiss Schnee, Stolen––Part 2

“So, what can I get you?” Jaune asked. “Tea, coffee? Though this isn’t the cafe, mind you.”

“I’ll have some coffee, thanks.” 

Jaune whistled while preparing her coffee. Entering his abode, Weiss settled into his living room, sitting on his sofa. For a teen’s apartment, it was rather spacious. The flat was apparently a one-bedroom apartment, yet the minimalist style it had made the whole place seem more capacious than normal. The walls were painted in a shade of white, which was complemented by maple wood floorboards. The living room had minimal furniture––a low, glass coffee table which was placed on a large grey rug lay in its center. Behind the table was a white leather sofa (which Weiss was currently sitting on), which was placed against a wall. To her side was a balcony separated by a glass sliding door, and to her left was the kitchen which Jaune was currently in, partially separated from the living room by a drywall. In front of her was a shelf where a flat screen television was placed on. The room was illuminated by white light, as it had gotten relatively dark due to the rainy weather outside.

“Here’s your order, Weiss.” 

The heiress chuckled as Jaune played the role of waiter. Really, talking to him gave her a light, fluttery feeling like no other. As she sipped the coffee, she recalled her first time meeting him, in a place with stormy weather very much like the one right now. Placing the coffee back down, she noticed a familiar remote that was neatly placed near the edge of the table. That’s when she remembered. 

The picture he sent.

The remote-sized length and girth.

The godly pendulum between his legs.

Thinking back, this was certainly the table in the photo. Weiss trembled a bit, letting the facts sink in. She was sitting around and drinking coffee on the very table that Jaune’s large penis was placed on. The very same table which he imprinted his massive sex on. Riding on that train of thought, she remembered why she came here.

“I take it you’re here to have a good time?” he had said.

“Excuse me for saying this, but you look like you’ve been through a lot, lately.”

Snapping back to her thoughts, Weiss directed her gaze towards Jaune, who was now lounging next to her on the couch. He had the decency to put on a t-shirt when she entered his apartment (to her disappointment), obscuring his magnificent temple of a body from her. Though he leaned back in a relaxed manner, he frowned in concern for her. She rubbed her once-teary eyes, now red from her shameful crying an hour ago. Her face was a bit flushed, given how intense her emotions were.

“I just broke up with my––my boyfriend.” she finally decided to call him that. That was the extent of their relationship, apparently. Just a short-term fling without any substantial romance.

“Oh.” Jaune simply replied.

After taking another sip of her coffee, Weiss spoke. “I caught him and his team having…sexual relations with my slut of a teammate.”

“Huh. That’s…kind of a dick move.” he remarked. “From him.” 

“Tell me about it.” Weiss drank from her coffee again. “And here I thought what he and I had was actually worthwhile.”

“Well, I think you are much better off without him anyway.” Jaune snorted. “What kind of a boyfriend leaves his girlfriend waiting on a date? I bet he’s a real fuckboy.”

“He is, alright.” the heiress scowled. “I’m pretty sure that I’ve been effortlessly replaced by some hussie at school who can’t even keep her legs closed. And who needs him anyway!? He can go fuck whichever top-heavy whore he wants, that son of a––”

Weiss stopped herself, realizing that Jaune was looking at her in surprise. She let her emotions get the better of her, using crude words that she was taught never to say. Embarrassed, she fixed her expression and calmed down.

“I’m sorry you had to see and hear that––” she began.

“Don’t be.”

“What?”

“Jus let it all out.” he suggested. “Release that anger. Keeping it bottled up isn’t healthy, you know.”

The white-haired beauty blinked. That was new. Usually someone would sneer at the sight of her losing control like that, especially back in her hometown of Atlas. Those high-class aristocrats who had masks for faces, displaying fake smiles. They would jump at any opportunity to spread gossip of her, and any misstep she made would be the behind-the-back whisper of the day. She drank what was left of her coffee, and sighed.

“Thank you, Jaune.”

“Whatever for?” he queried.

“For being here with me, you dolt.” she answered. “For the umbrella back then, for the delicious coffee you brought me, and for the––erm, the dick pic you sent me.”

“Pfft.” Jaune snickered. “Was that a confession of love? Because at first it was pretty deep, till you ended it with the dick pic you sent me.” 

Weiss smacked his arm. “It wasn’t, you dolt. I’m going to take a break from this relationship business. This whole affair has been ridiculously disappointing and tiring.”

“Are you still up for it, though?”

“What do you––oh.”

“I’m ready to give you a good time.” he huffed. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“Oh. Well. I think I rather go––” Weiss began, before remembering the picture he sent. 

His long rod. 

His insane girth.

His godly prick.

“I’m just curious, that’s all.” she thought. “Besides, if Neptune fucks someone with a bigger chest than me, I better get back at him somehow.”

Weiss was sure that the feelings she had for Jaune (whatever his last name was) didn’t go beyond friendship. Sure, he was attractive. But in all honesty, she rather not start a new relationship so soon. He was terribly kind to her, though. Listening to her rants, chatting with her; she wanted to repay her debt to him. One good turn deserves another, after all. His possibly huge genitals notwithstanding.

“You know what, let’s do it.” she complied. “Show me that the picture you sent to me was indeed real.”

“Oh, it’s real all right. All nine and a half inches of it.” Jaune gruffly said. “It’s as real as those orgasms that you’re going to be feeling soon.”

Weiss’ head went blank as he said that. Nine and a half inches. A measurement that meant nothing to her the day before had just sent down a strange heat down between her thighs. And the orgasms––the so-called myths which she only heard of online––he said she was going to be feeling them soon? In the blink of an eye, Jaune’s tone shifted from nice and kind to domineering and forceful. She felt strangely turned-on by this change. The whole situation sounded unreal.

“Right. Just let me use your toilet first.” she said as she stood up.

“Down the hall, to the right.” Jaune answered. “Once you’re done, head to my room. It’ll be the only one with the door left ajar.”

The heiress nodded as she went to his bathroom to relieve herself. Upon finishing, she went over to the sink to wash her hands. That was when something in the wastebasket caught her attention. Bending over to get a closer look, she recognized it as a condom––but unlike any other she had seen before. When she told Neptune to wear one during when they started out, it covered his penis completely. When he filled them, it looked like a floppy piece of white rubber. The ones inside the wastebasket however were the complete opposite. They were huge, filled up by what she assumes is semen. They looked closer to water balloons than the used condoms she knew. Furthermore, there were at least five of these inflated rubbers in the bin––five! It must be from those times Jaune had with his, erm, friends with benefits. He must not have emptied his bin in a while, leaving the evidence of his trysts from the past few nights.

As she exited the lavatory, she made her way to the room at the end of the hall––the only one whose door was ajar. The gap in the doorframe allowed her to see that the inside was dimly-illuminated with orange light––most likely from a lamp of sorts. Rays of golden light shone through the small gap in the door frame, creating a stark contrast with the relatively dark hall. Preparing herself, she approached the room, slowly walking towards it. Finally, she reached her destination and pushed the door open completely, allowing her to enter.

He was an absolute beast.

Jaune was sitting on his large bed, in all his naked glory. His back leaning on the headboard of his bed frame, he gave off a mellow, relaxed feel. Weiss felt herself licking her lips as she devoured the sight of Jaune’s taut, athletic build. She knew that his muscles did nothing but to emphasize his tall frame, yet his magnificent, nude form still was surprising to her. The blonde’s abs were well-formed, evidence of his fitness. He had hard-looking muscles on his biceps, and his thick, robust thighs gave the man a divine appearance. He was stacked from head to toe, his perfect, sculpted form ranging from his broad neck, rigid pecs, and firm legs––legs which were currently relaxed. And then there was his cock.

His mighty rod.

His grand man meat.

The object of her fantasies for the past few days.

Eyeing his groin, Weiss watched as the blonde adonis held his still-flaccid cock gently. Despite its relaxed state, it was still quite long; its flaccid length even surpassing Neptune’s erect state. The cock curved downward in his hand, showing its massive weight under the force of gravity. It was thick, and had a few visible veins which coiled around its shaft. Below the monstrosity of a penis was Jaune’s large scrotum, which held his testicles––which were like tangerines to Neptune’s grapes. The huge ball sack that was capable of pumping copious amounts of seminal milk, enough to fill a condom like a water balloon. The hefty package hung beneath his loose trunk, something which reminded Weiss of her horseback-riding lessons as a child. Simply put, there was something absolutely primal and animalistic about his organ. The heiress was speechless at the blonde’s titanic genitalia, unable to form words in her apparent state of cock-shock. She felt the same heat between her thighs appear again, her own sex lubricating itself in anticipation.

Snapping her back to reality, Jaune spoke. “Enjoying the view?”

“Is that…that’s your––” Weiss dumbfounded started, “that’s your cock?”

Cock. Such a crass, boorish word. To think that a few days ago, she would have scolded herself for using such slang. She never used it during her time with Neptune, the closest she ever got was using the word ‘dick’ when Neptune asked her to drop her elite persona. She called his penis that reluctantly, and failed to understand the appeal of dirty talk. Presently however, she was starting to understand why low-class street whores would use such a word––neither ‘penis’ nor ‘dick’ could describe Jaune’s vast shaft, its girth evident even in its soft state. This wasn’t a mere ‘penis’ or ‘dick’, but a cock. A big, fucking cock, capable of ejecting loads of semen for easy breeding.

“Well, it’s attached to my groin, is it not?” he quipped. “Now are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get naked, slut?”

Normally, Weiss would fire an insult back at the man who dared to call her something so demeaning. An insult to her would be an insult to the Schnee name––something no one on Remnant would ever dream of doing, lest face slander charges from the SDC’s legal team. Now though, she couldn’t help but feel that the term was appropriate. Seeing Jaune’s cock––which was still flaccid––prevented her from forming any coherent thought.

“Okay.” she timidly replied. “Just let me remove my––”

“How ‘bout you give me a show?”

“Pardon?”

“Strip for me.” he commanded. “Wiggle that ass you’re so proud of. Tease me. My cock won’t get hard on its own, you know.”

Weiss gulped at his order, and obeyed it. Slowly, she began her sensual striptease––something which she had no experience with. She first eloquently removed her short jacket, revealing her fair skin and bare shoulders which were usually hidden by the white bolero. Now in her equally white strapless dress, she reached her arm behind her back and pulled the zipper down. Like a graceful gymnast, she displayed this flexibility with utmost sensuality, making the act nothing short of erotic. Removing her dress, she was left in her lace underwear, which was cyan in color. Swaying her hips as she did so, Weiss rubbed her elegant palms down her body. Starting with her chest, she kneaded her meager breasts through the faux-lingerie before sending her hands down her flat stomach. From there, she slowly moved on to her sides, caressing her rather wide hips all the way to her pale, succulent thighs––emphasizing her curvaceous bottom. 

Turning around, she gave her only audience a good look of her panty-clad backside and bent over. Firmly placing her arms on her knees and began gyrating her hips. Arching her back, she displayed her heart-shaped ass to Jaune, who was silently stroking his cock. Her relatively conservative panties rode up her ass, giving it the appearance of a lacy thong. There was a damp spot at the center of her skivvies, indicating her arousal. She felt herself up, erotically brushing her hands onto her round rump. Maintaining her bent-over position, she unclasped her bra and quickly cast it to the side before sensually pulling her panties down her slender, white legs. As the undergarment made its way down, it displayed a line of sticky fluid which came from her moist snatch. After stepping out of her panties, she cast it aside as well, before turning around to give Jaune a good view of her frontside. The white-haired angel’s eyes widened as she saw Jaune’s member, now fully erect and throbbing from her erotic striptease. 

It was glorious––thick veins full of life, pumping blood from the male’s arousal. Its peerless length stood up at attention, like a tower in the desert. The shaft’s thickness gave it an aura of intimidation as the girthy phallus jutted from his crotch. If she got wet earlier from the sight of his flaccid cock, she was positively gushing right now at its erect state. Licking her lips, she walked towards the bed. She continued swaying her hips from side to side, and couple that with her heeled boots which she kept on, it gave her the appearance of a high-class prostitute rather than an aristocrat. Not that she minded, of course. There was only one thing on her mind, and that was the goal of impaling herself on that tremendous member.

Removing her boots, Weiss climbed onto the bed. She crawled towards Jaune, in the direction of his crotch. Her gaze was glued to the sight of Jaune’s huge cock, one befitting a stallion. Like a predator stalking her prey, Weiss edged closer and closer to the colossal schlong, bumping her hips in the air left to right while doing so. The pale-skinned huntress finally got close enough to take a whiff of Jaune’s musk, which sent tremors through her whole body. The lengthy rod was within centimeters of her face, and the bedside lamp made the phallus cast a long shadow on the heiress’ facial features. Her dripping snatch ached with need––caused by both her striptease and the sight of the blonde’s vast member. She nuzzled his hard manhood, even giving a long lick to the underside of the shaft––worship which made the man in question groan in pleasure.

“Say Weiss, I have an idea you might be interested in.” he proposed.

Weiss stopped her ministrations and released her lips from his cock with a loud pop. Her saliva coated the robust member, making the entire thing glisten as it stood proudly erect. Despite her temporary pause from her cock worship, she continued to stroke it, jacking it off with her delicate hands. Dust, she couldn’t even close her fingers around it.

“What did you have in mind?” she said, eager to get back to sucking.

“Well, your boyfriend cheated on you, right?”

=––=

Neptune Vasilias was in fact, enjoying his youth.

As one of the popular boys in school, he captured the hearts of a vast majority of the female student body. He knew that. He had girl after girl flirt with him, even when he himself was considered ‘taken’. He would flirt back, give them knowing winks, maybe even give them his number. He was handsome enough to catch the eye of the Schnee heiress, after all. 

Speaking of Schnee, he hadn’t heard from Weiss since their, ah, break-up the day before. Well, it doesn’t matter. He always had some girls on the side for a good time. Hell, he even almost got caught by Weiss during that time in the hallway. Having sex with Yang was tiring, in all honesty. She had some sort of aggressive persona during intercourse, practically draining him. Her glorious tit-jobs with those enormous boobs of hers really made him empty his balls. She made him cum with virtually no effort, speeding her breasts up and down his penis. 

He snorted. Weiss would come back, eventually. It was hard to say no to this perfect face of his, one fit for blockbuster movies. In the meantime, he would settle with some girls in his list of contacts. Pulling out his scroll, he prepared to go through said list, only to suddenly receive an email. He checked the sender. Weiss Schnee. Huh, that’s weird. Normally, she would use the scrolls messaging function. Under the impression that the proud Weiss Schnee was sending him an apology, he opened the email. He found that the email had no text, only an attached video file. Curious, Neptune tapped the file to watch it. It buffered for a while before playing.

“Oh, fuck me! Fuck my tight, rich-girl pussy!”

Neptune almost dropped his scroll in surprise. His audio was at full volume, and several nearby people looked at him. Some of them chuckled, to his embarrassment. Several of the girls who were eyeing him as he walked down the street covered their mouths in glee. He quickly lowered the volume, then walked around the corner and entered an isolated alleyway. What the hell was going on!? Why would Weiss send him a video of some slutty pornstar––

“Tell me who you belong to, Weiss.” 

Neptune went still. That was a man’s voice. He looked at the video again, realizing that he was watching a perky ass slam up and down what seems to be a big cock. Extremely thick, he watched as the stranger’s cock stretched his ex-girlfriend’s pussy, noticing how her vaginal folds were greedily gripping onto the rod like a vice. It was Weiss, he was sure of it; rarely anyone had skin as fair as hers, and no one else had white hair tied in a ponytail like that. Her tied hair was being whipped around due to the intensity of the couple’s fucking.

“You! I belong––ah, ah, ah!” the heiress loudly moaned. “I belong to you!”

The blue-haired viewer watched Weiss bounce up and down, reverse cowgirl-style. Her generous ass slammed hard on her current lover’s crotch each time it went down, creating obscene, flesh-on-flesh noises. The furious hip movements the heiress conducted allowed the camera to capture her beautiful rear jiggle everytime she sunk herself down on the unknown man’s cock. Weiss, being the rich girl that she is, always had the latest generation of scroll whenever one would come out. This model was one which was capable of recording high definition, high quality videos. Neptune watched as his former lover impaled her tight snatch again and again, himself hypnotized at the rhythmic motions which seemed to break Weiss’ mind.

“POUND MY TWAT WITH YOUR BIG COCK!” she screamed. “OH, DUST! I’M CUMMING!”

As soon as she lifted her pussy off the massive dick she was riding, she let loose a waterfall of fluids. She squirted intensely, all while releasing a guttural cry of pure pleasure. The heiress’ love fluids gushed onto the stranger’s raw cock as well as onto the bed sheets. Neptune widened his eyes, realizing how big that cock was––a tree trunk compared to his twig. He was shocked that such an enormous prick was flying in and out of his ex’s narrow birthing hole, and the camera zoomed in to get a better look of Weiss’ stretched-out snatch. It was as if the man’s member had burrowed a tunnel straight into her, the heiress’ snatch having been spread wide to accommodate the rod. 

After her ejaculation ended, the formerly dignified heiress turned around, bending over on the bed and started licking the schlong. She gave it a few quick strokes with her spit as lube, graciously kissing the tip of the cock. Still stroking the phallus, she turned to look at the camera, and spoke.

“Hi, Neptune.” she began. “I’m sure by now you’re off galavanting with some side bitch of yours, all while expecting me to come back to you and apologize.”

Sweat beaded down Neptune’s forehead. 

“But guess what?” she said. “I don’t appreciate having a cheating fuckboy for a boyfriend, especially one with such a small dick such as yourself.”

Neptune grit his teeth together in anger. This was humiliating, a damage to his ego. He, Neptune Vasilias, was the popular boy in school––he was the ideal of every woman’s romantic partner, with his stunning celebrity looks. 

“I mean, look at this cock!” the heiress held cock from its base, bringing it up next to her other arm. “It’s the size of my fucking forearm! Your puny thing will never measure up to this, Neptune.”

The pretty boy stared at the video, realizing that the Weiss he was watching was not the same snobby girl who he dated literally a day before. She used dirty words like ‘cock,’ and ‘twat’. She even started swearing––a crass behavior which she considered herself above doing. It was bizarre; the once stiff rich girl was now a sexually liberated woman, casually mentioning things such as cock sizes. 

“Your small thing never even made me cum,” his ex-lover added, “sex with you was so boring and mundane, I thought all the hype about intercourse was just inflated by film and television.”

“I’ve cum at least nine times in the past hour because of this magnificent stud.” said the heiress, affectionately rubbing the unknown man’s robust thigh. “Now I know that women’s orgasms aren’t a myth. Well, you learn something new everyday, I suppose.”

His former slut of a girlfriend giggled, still stroking the large member. The slick noises coming from the handjob was well-recorded by the audio of the file, allowing the noise to echo in the lone alleyway he was in. It was an obscene, dirty noise, one which he only ever heard of in those adult videos he had been watching. The white-haired huntress increased the rate of her stroking, which eventually earned a low grunt from the stranger she was jerking off––signifying his imminent ejaculation.

“Oh, are you cumming, Jau––OH!”

The mighty tower Weiss kept jerking finally exploded, releasing thick ropes of semen onto the heiress. The cock expelled a large volume of seed, landing on the heiress’ face and chest. Its viscous, syrupy breeding milk coated her facial features, creaming her. Most of the semen landed on her collarbones and chest, giving Weiss a pearl necklace.

“Oh my Oum,” she breathed, “he even cums more than you. Your penis really is pathetic. I’m never coming back to you, or your runny drops of semen which you call ‘cumshots’.”

Neptune growled to himself. He didn’t deserve this. He was going to get back at her––

“Oh right, if you even think about slandering me, calling me slut or a whore, or even spreading this video,” Weiss fiercely glared at the camera, with the intent of burning holes through the viewer. “then not only will you face the full might of the SDC’s legal team, but I’ll also send all your admirers this picture.”

As if on cue, his scroll pinged, receiving another email from Weiss. He was about to click on it, before he realized that the video hadn’t finished yet. 

“I don’t ever want you in my sight again, fuckboy.” she declared. “Take your cheating ass as far away from me as possible. Or else.”

Based on the video, it seems that the male who was holding her scroll put the scroll down on the side of the bed, without even pressing stop. After a short delay, Neptune heard more grunts and moans, implying that the two had resumed their sexual congress. Fleshy noises accompanied this, indicating the fierce riding that Weiss was giving her bull.

His emotions running wild, he checked the picture Weiss sent, and gulped. It was a picture of his nude, sleeping form. His penis was soft, making it smaller than usual. His face was clearly seen, making denial of his identity impossible. Neptune started breathing heavily, almost suffocating from this emotional roller coaster that he just experienced. He was powerless. He couldn’t even damage her reputation, lest suffer the legal and social consequences. He was in a panicked state of discomfort, leaning against the wall of the alleyway in humiliation.

So why on Remnant was he so hard right now?

=––=

“You think he got the email?”

“I don’t––oh yes, right there!”

Jaune smirked as he continued banging Weiss against the window. Hands on her flawless ass, he did her doggystyle as she leaned against the glass sliding door. He fucked her through the whole night, letting her experience orgasm after orgasm––making up for all the times she went unsatisfied with Neptune, she said. The fair-skinned woman went from proud aristocrat to a bona fide slut in just a couple of hours. He had broken her in, making her another common whore for his big cock. He continued his rapid penetration, spearing his member in and out of her. Her modest breasts were pressed against the glass pane, allowing anyone in the building across to see her getting railed. Her once pristine pussy had been stretched immensely; she won’t be satisfied with any other men any time soon. 

“I don’t care about him anymore.” she said, in between moans. “That cheating bastard can take his little pecker anywhere he wants, as long as it’s away from me.”

The blonde chuckled. “Wow, you’re really holding a grudge.”

“Hmph.” the heiress indignantly snorted. “Well, I suppose this break-up was a blessing in disguise. Otherwise, I wouldn’t ever have had a chance to experience your big, fat––COCK!”

The heiress screamed the last bit, cumming hard. The entire situation turned her on. From their joint nude forms, to the fact that she was being fucked in front of glass––she felt that she had just discovered her hidden exhibition fetish. She felt herself receive signals of pleasure from her brain just by thinking of random strangers spotting her sex-crazed expression as she was being pounded from behind. She wanted them to look at her as the piece of meat that she was, a woman whose sole purpose was to get hammered by a big dick. Jaune had treated her roughly, almost like a living fleshlight. The size difference between them allowed his muscular built to pick her up and slam her on his dick any time he wanted, and she relished him viewing her as nothing but a tool to release his pent-up semen. 

Speaking of pent-up semen, she had come to realize that the inflated condoms in the wastebasket she saw the day before were not evidence of his actions from the past few nights. They were in fact, evidence of a tryst exactly the day before she came to his apartment. His virile balls were capable of pumping so much sperm, herself finding out last night after he came again and again. His stamina was unparalleled––Neptune truly couldn’t compare. 

“Ugh, I’m cumming, Weiss.”

The man behind her pulled out his rod (much to her disappointment) and came on her back. His load coated her ample behind all the way to her lower back in thick, ivory cream––something which looked very erotic on her fair skin. Despite this, Weiss wanted to feel that warm essence inside her. A switch inside her flipped, and she couldn’t deny her sudden interest in the possibility of such a stud inseminating her. She felt aroused at being bred by a man who was so masculine and domineering––the perfect mate. With the two of them panting heavily, they relaxed from their position, both of them sinking to the floor. Weiss lost track of the times the blonde had cum, especially after he met his daily quota of condom usage (which was eight). In the end, his engorged phallus finally went limp, though it didn’t lose its girthy and weighty appearance even in its relaxed state. 

“What about Ya––your teammate?” he asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Weiss admitted. “Sure, I’m mad at her. But then again, I always knew what kind of person Neptune was, I just never wanted to admit it to myself.”

“Personally, I don’t think you should hate her.” Jaune said. “After all, you’re a team. You can’t stay divided like that.”

“I know.” the heiress sighed. “Ugh. Now that I think about it, she was the one who warned me about guys like him. I didn’t listen to her, and look what happened.”

“Funny how she was the one who pointed out his true nature.” Jaune quipped. “On both occasions, I mean.”

“Well, if it means anything, I’m thankful to her too.” Weiss smiled at the blonde. “I got to fuck this nice, big, cock throughout the entire night. I actually got to orgasm, too.”

Jaune sighed as Weiss gripped his penis and stroked it gently. “You should settle things with her, then.”

“Of course I will.” she nodded. “I’ve got to admit that it’s not my err in judgement, nor Yang’s promiscuity which made this mess. It’s that fuckboy of a cheater whom I dated, who thinks he can just play with the heart of any girl on Remnant.”

Jaune chuckled. “Well, I’m always up for a romp with you, Weiss. Just hit me up any time.”

“Thank you very much, Jaune. Now, how about we take a shower?” she gave him a sultry wink. “Let’s both get cleaned up.”

Needless to say, Jaune’s neighbors would file their routine noise complaints that day.

=––=

“...And then we agreed on becoming fuck buddies.” Jaune exhaled. “Man, that was a long story, wasn’t it? Hope you’re still listening. Any thoughts?”

“Ghlk, ghlk, ghlk!”

Jaune look down to see the naked form of Yang Xiao-Long taking his cock deep into her throat. The bombshell was on her knees sucking him off, her head motions making her golden locks of hair sway through the air. She gave him a vacuum blowjob, an expert technique only used by the most experienced of whores. The voluptuous blonde blew him hard, with the ultimate intent of his grand ejaculation. 

“Still though,” Jaune continued, “I had to stop myself from laughing when she saud ‘who thinks he can just play with the heart of any girl on Remnant.’ Honestly, does she not realize what I’m doing to her?”

Yang glared at him from his crotch, still sucking on him. His cock was slobbered by her copious amounts of saliva, and she was periodically letting the member hit the back of her throat. She practically treated his cock as a toy, letting her tongue wiggle around the cock as it was in her mouth. Her face was flushed and covered with sweat, evidence of the work she put into blowing him. Tangled wisps of aurelian hair dangled in front of her face, as she had no energy left to spare in fixing them.

“Oh! I’m getting close.” Jaune remarked. “You didn’t even use your tits this time, that’s an improvement.”

The huntress clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the torrent of cum that was to be ejected straight down her esophagus. She knew how much semen those dust-damn balls of his could produce. It could probably knock up an entire village of women, for all she knew. Yang was aware of its viscosity, its amount, and most familiarly: its taste. 

“There we go! Take it, you blonde bimbo.”

Semen gushed out of the man’s cock, exiting through his penishole. Yang had braced herself for this, and immediately started swallowing the seminal milk to prevent herself from choking. It went straight down her gullet and all the way down to her stomach, her body receiving a generous amount of protein in one go. After nearly a full minute of cumming, the torrent stopped, and the blonde huntress removed herself from Jaune’s dick.

“You better keep your end of the deal, you bastard.” she said, wiping her mouth. “I don’t ever want to do something like that to a teammate ever again.”

“Of course. I never go back on my word,” Jaune replied. “but that’s only if you win our bet.”

The blonde adonis stood up from his sofa, and helped Yang up as well.

“We’ll continue in my room.” he said, matter-of-factly. “You know the drill.”

Yang went with him into his quarters, fully aware of the rough and pleasurable pounding she would––reluctantly, she told herself––receive. This was not her first time with him at all. Jaune firmly gripped her generous ass––bigger Ruby’s, much fuller than Weiss’––as they walked towards the bed which he plowed a certain heiress on hours ago.

Addicting huntresses, instigating break-ups, cucking fuckboys, getting justice on cheating bastards, and letting a poor little rich girl get a taste of what she’s missing out on?

All in a week’s work for Jaune Arc.


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo people who have been reading my smut:
> 
> Sorry, but I wont be updating my fic here on AO3 anymore, and will instead just update it on Hentaifoundry.
> 
> The reason? Because it's hard to format italics here on AO3. I'm not dissing the site, I just cant muster in the effort to format italics using HTML.
> 
> But yeah, just search SAZEREX up on Hentaifoundry, or the title of this work. You will find it for sure.
> 
> I'm also making a Tumblr account to link all my stuff, maybe post announcements etc. It's SAZEREX OFFICIAL, with sazerexwritessmut as the url, I think.
> 
> Thank you to all those who have been giving me kudos here on the site, good bye.
> 
> https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/SAZEREX/31622/RWBY-Hunter-of-Huntresses

well, read the chapter summary.


End file.
